Draco's Journey
by MistyxKisame
Summary: Before Draco was born, his father defeated the evil wizard Voldemort. Now he's back and its up to Draco to defeat the evil wizard with the help of his teacher, Snape, and the two stableboys, Ron and Harry. Will they be able to make it to Mountain Bie without killing each other or will their relationships turn into something more? Requested by AkamiSaint


I promised this story to someone a long time ago, but never got around to putting out until now.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.

* * *

"Draco, please pay attention to this. You're mother wants you to get this right before Princess Pansy gets here tomorrow."

Prince Draco sighed and he looked up from the window and turned back to his Latin book. For the past few weeks, Prince Draco Malfoy had met princess after princess invited by his mother to meet in hopes that one of them would become the young prince's future wife. None of them appealed so far to the young prince. All of them tried too hard to impress him and were flat out boring. Whenever he tried to talk about something he liked, they wouldn't know not a bit about it or claim that the subject was too much for their tiny little minds. They had probably been coached that nonsense from day 1.

"Do I have to?" the young blonde man groaned.

"Yes!" his tutor, known as Miss Snape, said with a sigh. She too knew it was hopeless to teach the young boy anything. He obviously didn't want to learn anything and most likely won't like the princess coming tomorrow. She just felt like letting him leave early, however she knew that the queen would be furious with her if she did so. "Now what is this word?"

Draco looked at the words she had printed on the board. "I don't know."

"It means, "Joyous blessings onto you". Please try harder, your majesty. You have to get this right or the princess with be displeased with you if you don't show her how much you know."

"You mean mother will be displeased."

"Fine, Have it your way. We'll just take a short break."

"Good." the prince left the classroom to go to the stables and have a ride through the kingdom on his horse.

MEANWHILE

"Come on, Harry. Time to get up." Ron said shaking his roommate Harry.

Harry sighed and got up out of bed. He hated his job. Ron and he were stable boys for the bratty Prince Draco. The prince very often bragged about his lavish lifestyle and...well everything else. Ron only did it because he came from a poor family with only enough money to pay the high taxes that were only high because of the royal family's lifestyle. He sent some gold so his family could have a decent meal. Harry did it because of where he came from. His uncle, aunt, and cousin made his life a living hell. Living in the palace...well it was slightly better, but not by much.

"We'd better get his royal high-ass's horse ready." Ron said as he put on his shoes. One never knew when the prince wanted his horse. He never told anybody when he needed or wanted it. He just came on down, yelled at them, and dramatically docked their pay if the horse wasn't ready. So they learned that the best thing to do was get the horse ready quickly and as perfectly as possible. However the prince always found some kind of flaw and took just a bit of their pay, but took a lot if he was having a bad day.

"I hear Princess Pansy is coming today." said Harry.

"He's going to turn her down. Just watch. He always does." It was no secret that the prince had high standards that girls could only dream of having. Instead of going with the best princess possible, he turned them down. Every meeting seemed to end up with a princess complaining about how she wasn't good enough, crying, or both.

"He'd better start lowering those standards or he's going to end up all alone." Harry said shaking his head.

When they got down to the stables, thankfully the prince was not there. Ron quickly got some water while Harry got some supplies. They were supposed to bathe the horse in hot water, but warm water would do. The horse wouldn't tell anyway, so why not?

Soon they had the horse ready just as Draco came in. He looked over the horse, found some false sitings of something wrong, and got on his horse. "Next time don't leave so many tangles in his hair, you ignorant peasants. That's the last time mother hires idiotic commoners."

Ron had started to open up his mouth, but decided that it wasn't worth it. When he was gone, Ron kicked a bucket of the horse's droppings causing it to spill a little on Harry's shoe. "Damn son of a bitch!"

"No need to take it out on me." Harry said cleaning the stuff off of his shoe with the horse's sponge.

"Sorry, its just that he gets on my damn nerves. Peasants. Idiotic commoners! Fuck him! I'd rather be a peasant than an asshole prince!"

Harry nodded in agreement. "True, but we need money remember?"

"Yeah."

The two needed the money as Ron wanted to save enough money to be able to have his family set up for at least until he and Harry could find the ancient treasure that King Luke II had stolen from the evil wizard Voldemort and had buried years before his great-great-great grandson King Lucius sat on the throne. They hoped that they could save up enough money so they could go off to find the treasure and not ever to work ever again.

"As soon as we find that treasure, we'll live like kings!" Harry said placing some hay in the horse's golden troft. "No more Prince Draco. No more worries. Fine clothes."

"Pretty women all over us." The ginger grinned. "Man, I can't wait to find that treasure..."

MEANWHILE

The queen was preparing for another princess's arrival. Why wouldn't her son just choose a wife? It was getting embarassing! If he didn't choose a princess soon, she'd be without a grandchild and if that happened...what would happen to her kingdom if Draco died without an heir? Just as she had this thought, a knight came in looking badly injured and near death. She quickly went to him.

"Your majesty!" He fell to his knees.

"What is it? What happened to you?"

"Voldemort...he...he's back..." He gasped. "He's still weak...but he's still growing stronger everyday...I was only kept alive because I was sent to tell you...its hundred of miles away on Mountain Bie..."

"Someone come and help this poor soul!" Narcissa said after letting the man's words sink in.

He, the same man that had his henchmen later kill her husband, was coming back! The only person able to kill him was her husband and he was dead. The prophecy said he would come back one day, but she didn't believe it until now. If this was true then...then...oh god no!

Narcissa ran off to find her child, but couldn't find him. Where was he? She then saw Snape scolding a couple of laundry girls who were neglecting their duties. "Snape! There you are! Where is Draco?"

"He went off to ride his horse most likely." Snape said shrugging. Knowing him, he was probably flirting with some of the young maidens of the village. "What troubles you, your majesty?"

"The prophecy is true like it was before...about the evil wizard and the descendant of a great ruler...now...now...Draco he must..."

"He never stays out too long." The raven reassured the older woman. "Once he gets back, we'll talk to him about this...situation."

The queen nodded, still worried about her son. It was true that he was a very good swordsmen, but could he defeat the wizard without magic? Maybe didn't! "Snape, you must go with him!"

"E-excuse me, your majesty?!" Snape looked at the queen as if she was crazy.

"You've come from a long line of wizards and witches, studied at Hogwarts, and was third in your class!"

"Yes, but the prince..."

"...knows nothing about magic! He...is really bad at using it for self-defense and anything not including pranking people. He could really use you! Please go with him and help."

"Fine." She sighed not liking the idea, but knew she had to go through with him. Draco knew nothing about survival outside the kingdom. He would be dead without her help. However she wouldn't be able to make the journey to Voldemort with him alone. "I'll do it, but I may need some help with the prince's needs."

"I'll give you the servants, money, food, and any other supplies you might need for the journey. I can't send any soldiers though. They're off to only god knows where protecting god knows what or getting over their injuries from our last battle."

'Its a wonder this kingdom hasn't been taken over yet.' Snape thought mentally rolling her eyes.

&amp;%&amp;&amp;%&amp;%&amp;&amp;%

"Good afternoon, Prince Draco." said one of the male servants.

"Bite me!" Draco snapped. He had been in the middle of talking up a girl when a servant had been sent to fetch him. What did that woman want now? Once he entered the throne room, he saw his teacher with her cloak on talking with her mother while the two peasant stableboys stood nearby. What were they doing there?

"Draco!" She came over and hugged him.

"Mother! Please!" He snapped. He didn't like being touched without giving people permission first. She stepped off and he noticed the tears in her eyes. "Mother what's going on?"

The queen then tried to tell her son all about Voldemort, but couldn't. Then Snape stepped in. "Draco, do you remember Voldemort?"

"Of course I do. My father defeated him."

"He's back and you have to defeat him." Snape explained. "I'm coming with you because your mother feels that you...lack the magic to defeat him."

"What about them? What are those morons going to do?" Draco gestured to Harry and Ron.

"They'll care for your horse as well as you and Snape. They were the only ones that volunteered after all."

Draco disliked this idea since he prefered one of the femsle servants, but knew that his mother wouldn't allow this. He also didn't want to go out of his comfort zone and into the woods to defeat some guy long thought completely dead. However the told of glory was stronger thsn his want for comfort. Just imagine all the pretty girls would flocking all over him.

"I suppose these peasant'll be enough. Are all the supplies packed up?"

"Yes." The queen said wiping her eyes. "You'll set off tomorrow."

Later that night, barely anyone slept. Draco was the only one sleeping like a baby with his ego fueling his sleep. Meanwhile Ron and Harry was still up. "Do you think this is still a good idea?"

"Sure I do." Harry admitted. "The mountain is where the treasure is said to be buried. We'll only get this chance possibly once. We have to take advantage of it!"

"Damn right we have to...if only we didn't have to deal with him the whole journey."

"Yeah. We'd better get some sleep before the trip. We'll have to get up extra early."

"Right. Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight, Ron."


End file.
